I See the Light
by VioletIvoire
Summary: "Wand happy, love?" She asked as she bent to feel for the knife she dropped...


_This popped into my head this morning and I had to write it to get me to stop imagining Hermione meeting Grindelwald. _

_It's a short story, but I hope you all enjoy!_

o.O.o

"Wand happy, love?" She asked as she bent to feel for the knife she dropped when the flat door flew open while also carefully vanishing the glass shards from the jar his spell had hit.

He could see through the legs of the chairs as she felt around the floor for the knife that was just in front of her. Another curse was on the tip of his tongue, then her next words had him bungling up his casting and containing a nearly full killing curse.

"Papa Albus sends his sentiments," she said as she felt the blade of the knife and carefully felt for the handle before standing and blindly casting a cleansing spell before turning back to the counter. "The Hogwarts elves taught me a new recipe…I hope you like it," she said uncertainly as she felt the vegetables in front of her and started chopping again.

He looked to the bed in the corner of the room to see Percival Graves petrified to his bed and crying inside as his eyes followed his moves and Hermione's.

He smirked at the man.

"Hermione," he purred.

"Please don't," Hermione said quietly, her hands paused and she wiped away a few tears after a moment. "I know it was wrong of me to run to Papa at Hogwarts when you were only trying to help." She placed her knife down and wiped her hands on her apron as she turned to face his direction. "I'm sorry for returning a week early and not sending word," she whispered.

"You didn't need to," he replied.

"Just…just be quiet and let me talk," Hermione said as she stepped around the table with her hand on the flat top as she felt her way towards him. "It was wrong of me to disappear on you for three months, Perry. Papa had me grading his classwork for all classes for being a dunderhead," she said with a small nostalgic smile that turned sad. "I know we are barely going on three yea-"

She felt his finger cover her lips and glared up at him with her silver eyes.

Her cursed silver eyes.

He pulled her closer and smirked at Percival before placing his lips over hers.

Her eyes softened before she kissed the corner of his lips and pulled away.

"You have news," he said to her as she tilted her head up as if to see him talking. He placed his hand over her slightly swollen stomach as he stared at Percival warningly.

"I-" she blushed. "I got caught up in research," she said quietly. "I didn't realise until last night…Papa knew, of course, but he waited for me to figure it out," she chattered and abruptly stopped. "I didn't think I ever would get pregnant," she whispered as she placed her hand over his as his thumb brushed the tears falling down her cheeks. "Not after being tortured."

He inhaled sharply as his other hand tightened around her waist.

She buried her head into his chest and took in a long breath as he held her.

"I missed you," she murmured.

"Promise not to go away for so long again," he softly demanded.

"Only because I love you, Percival," she replied as she felt up his chest and neck and placed her palm over his cheek.

He placed his lips over hers again and she smiled as she pecked his lips and stepped back.

He allowed her to walk back to the counter and watched as she cooked the muggle way.

"Papa wants to see you next week," she said as she cooked. "He sent me back this morning," she confessed. "The ministry has banned him from leaving Britain and they have spies watching him from Hogwarts, he didn't want to risk them banning me from returning home to you." She was quiet as she set a steaming pot of stew on the table and turned to place a warm loaf of freshly baked bread out. She handed him a bread knife and he cut slices for them as she served the stew.

He reached out and entwined his hand with hers while they ate.

"What does he want to see me about?" He asked.

She looked angry for a moment.

"About your care of me," she muttered as she pulled her hand away and started pulling her bread apart with sharp movements.

He placed his hand over hers to stop her and she sighed.

"He's still upset you stole me away," she said with darkened cheeks. "His words, not mine," she murmured. "I prefer to say you charmed me into marriage," she said with a soft smile and he chuckled. "He shouldn't have asked an extremely handsome bachelor to protect his adopted daughter away from home." She shrugged.

He glanced at Percival again and chuckled as he twined his fingers through hers before pulling her chair closer and placing his hand over her stomach.

"You have made me very happy," he murmured as he kissed her behind her ear and heard her breath hitch.

"Perry," she breathed his pet name.

"Mya."

She placed her head in the crook of his neck. He felt her eyelashes flutter before her eyes closed.

"You're tired," he said as he pulled her into his lap before standing with her in his arms.

"Perry!" She exclaimed, frightened. Her fists clung to the lapels of his silk shirt as she squirmed in his arms. "Heights!"

"Sorry, love," he said as he carefully released her legs and held her up by her waist until she felt the firm wooden floor under her feet again. He flicked his wand at the bed and stuck Percival to the wall beside the window as he led her toward the bed. "I'll keep your stew warmed," he murmured as he kissed her forehead and tucked the blankets around her. "It's delicious, by the way, as are all your dishes."

She smiled up in his direction before he climbed over her and pulled her against his chest as his hand rested over her stomach again.

The moonlight brushed against her fingers and she sighed as she blinked her golden eyes before glancing up and winking at her husband stuck to the wall and petrified.

"Is the moon out, love?" She asked as her eyes drifted closed.

"It is," he replied. "It's a lovely night with all the stars shining brightly.

She smiled.

"I miss seeing the moon and stars," she softly replied as she pulled back the blankets and reached for the window as she walked toward it. She closed her eyes and held her hand over them for a moment before looking back toward the bed. "All those nights spent running from the snatchers and Death Eaters," she said quietly as she tilted her face up into the moonlight. "Why do Dark Lords not believe in Love?" She asked as she imagined the night sky behind her eyelids. "Don't they know how much more powerful it is than dark magic?" She murmured as she opened her eyes.

"How can love be more powerful than dark magic?" He asked.

"In the future, a mother's love is going to protect her child and vanquish a Dark Lord born last year," Hermione said. He sat up and looked at her intently. "Seventeen years later, that child is going to end the very same Dark Lord because of his mother's love for him and his love for his friends and surrogate family." She looked toward him. "Love truly does conquer all," she smiled as she placed her hand on her husband's knee and apparated away.

They landed in the Ministry Atrium while night staff rushed toward them.

"Mrs. Graves!" Minister Picquery exclaimed as she rushed toward Hermione with her guards.

"Would you mind telling me why Grindelwald has been masquerading as my husband and why no one found out until I returned home, Seraphina?" Hermione asked her friend while the Aurors released Percival from the spell binding him.

"Hermione," Percival rasped through his parched throat as he reached for Hermione and pulled her into his arms. She breathed him in as they held each other and shivered in delight as his hand covered the small swell of her stomach. "It's a boy, I can tell," he smiled down at her while she sniffed and nodded.

"It's a boy," she agreed as they stood in the moonlight, surrounded by Aurors and a few of their friends. "I'm four months, Perci," she whispered.

He hummed as he placed his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her closer as he leaned down to finally kiss his wife.

"I missed you too," he murmured as they pulled away. "You know I hate being called Perry," he said to her.

She smirked up at him with her golden eyes as the moonlight from the glass ceiling shined down on them, creating soft shadows at their feet.

"You know, but Grindelwald obviously didn't," she said with a smirk.

He laughed as he pulled her closer and placed his lips over hers again.

She sighed into his kiss and made a noise of complaint in her throat when he started pulling away.

"You two go home." Seraphina smiled at them. "Percival has been worried about you, Mya," she said to Hermione. "Don't be away from him so long next time." She smirked at Percival. "Graves here sulks when your father keeps you away doing research."

Hermione laughed as Percival apparated them away.

Seraphina sighed.

…_meanwhile…_

Grindelwald growled as his image of Percival Graves melted away.

He nearly had Albus's daughter.

And to think she was a time traveller.

A very vulnerable time traveller.

He smirked as he penned a short note.

_Did you think I would not find out, old friend?_

_I will take her._

_-Gelle_

He watched as the owl flew off before apparating away.

o.O.o

_I hope I made it easy to figure out that Hermione was cursed to be blind during the day, but when night comes and the moon is out, she can see…and I'll leave Hermione's method of time travel to the past up to your imaginations._

_Hope you all enjoyed this short!_


End file.
